Gorilla Art
Gorilla Art is the sixteenth episode of Power Rangers Beast Morphers. It is the final part of the data chip saga and features the debut of Vargoyle. Synopsis Ravi resorts to drastic measures when Smash accidentally discovers a closely guarded secret. Plot Ravi stays late at Grid Battleforce to work on his secret hobby: artwork. He paints as he talks to Roxy’s sleeping body, as it’s the only thing that makes him feel close to her again. Smash walks in and catches Ravi painting. Ravi immediately becomes defensive and reboots Smash, erasing his recent memories so no one can know about his hobby. Ravi leaves, but Smash’s memory reboot gives him a strange itch to paint. He begins painting all over the city. Ben and Betty show up at the park with Turbotron, and the Rangers show up to fight. Turbotron has incredible powers to blow objects away, but Smash is able to defeat him because he’s too heavy to be blown away. In the cyber dimension, the evil Vargoyle shows up. He’s here to collect the Fury Cells from Scrozzle. But Scrozzle throws Blaze and Roxy under the bus by telling Vargoyle they used up the Fury Cells. Scrozzle introduces Vargoyle to the team. He was a creation of Scrozzle’s long ago, who became powerful using the Fury Cells. He’s now back for the Fury Cells, but is astonished to hear they’re gone. But Evox devises a plan: if Vargoyle can prove his strength by fighting the Rangers, he’ll be rewarded with the upgrade stemming from the collection of the Cheetah, Gorilla, & Jackrabbit DNA. Vargoyle agrees and heads out to fight the Rangers, while Blaze and Roxy feel betrayed. At Grid Battleforce, Nate investigates why Smash has an itch to paint. Ravi admits it’s his fault, and confesses his painting hobby to the team. The Rangers are impressed, but Ravi admits he keeps it a secret because he doesn’t want his mom to know. She feels his artwork is nothing more than a distraction from his Ranger duties. Vargoyle attacks, and Scrozzle launches a Gigadrone. Steel goes to fight Vargoyle, while the other 3 Rangers fight the Gigadrone, and Nate stays back to fix Smash. The Rangers defeat the Gigadrone, but Steel is no match for Vargoyle. Nate shows up to save him after fixing Smash. In the cyber dimension, Vargoyle gets the upgrade from Evox. But Blaze and Roxy secretly conspire to work together to take Vargoyle down. At the park, the Rangers begin cleaning up Smash’s painting. Smash admits he knew about Ravi’s painting hobby all along, but he never told Commander Shaw to protect Ravi. Ravi learns that Smash is a true friend, who had his back all along. Cast *Rorrie D. Travis - Devon Daniels (Beast Morphers Red) *Jasmeet Baduwalia - Ravi Shaw (Beast Morphers Blue) *Jacqueline Scislowski - Zoey Reeves (Beast Morphers Yellow) *Abraham Rodriguez - Nate Silva (Beast Morphers Gold) *Jamie Linehan - Steel (Beast Morphers Silver) & Vargoyle (voices) *Kelson Henderson - Cruise (voice) *Charlie McDermott - Smash (voice) *Emmett Skilton - Jax (voice) *Randall Ewing - Evox (voice) *Colby Strong - Blaze *Liana Ramirez - Roxy *Campbell Cooley - Scrozzle (voice) *Kristina Ho - Betty Burke *Cosme Flores - Ben Burke *Teuila Blakely - Commander Shaw *Amber-Rose Henshall - Technician *Mark Mitchinson - Turbotron (voice) Errors *An Alpha Model Gigadrone is seen being transported instead of a Beta Model when Scrozzle was creating Turbodrone. * When Steel morphs into the Silver Ranger, he is seen inserting his Morph-X Key towards his wrist instead of the Striker Morpher. Notes *The scene where Steel and Vargoyle battle, makes a reference that the two characters are played by the same actor. *This episode is similar to the Power Rangers Zeo episode "Instrument Of Destruction." Both Skull and Ravi have talents that they try to prevent others from finding out about (piano playing and painting, respectively). **Also very similarly, the main villains (Evox's Virus and the Machine Empire) would take advantage of these skills. The former used it to try and kill Ravi and the latter tried to kidnap The Mysterious Pianist for Machina. *Blaze calls Smash Vincent Van Gorilla when he and Roxy see him painting. This is a direct reference to the Dutch painter Vincent Van Gogh , who painted The Starry Night and more infamously, cut off his ear. See Also (Vargoyle's debut) (fight footage & story)